Fanon:Lazlo Curious (C.Syde)
|siblings = , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |household = Curious Family |roommates = Lola Curious, Chloe Curious, Pascal Curious, Vidcund Curious, Crystal Curious, Tycho Curious, Dakota Curious |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown }} Lazlo Curious is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is the son of the late Glarn and Kitty Curious, the younger half-brother of Lola and Chloe Curious, the husband of Crystal Curious, the younger brother of Jenny Smith and Pascal and Vidcund Curious, and the uncle of Johnny and Jill Smith and Tycho and Dakota Curious. Lazlo is voiced by David Boat and is 28 days from being an Elder. Personality wise, Lazlo is extremely sloppy, somewhat lazy and very outgoing and playful. He is the least studious of the Curious brothers and the most easy going. However, in my gameplay, Lazlo was originally shown to be more studious and not as sloppy and playful - more like Vidcund though not as grouchy. As I became more familiar with the individual Curious brothers' characters and backgrounds, Lazlo would subsequently regain his easy going and sloppy characteristics. I even went as far as to present Lazlo eating out of the rubbish bin while Vidcund watched in disgust. Since the start of the Sims 2, Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo have risen through the ranks of the Science career along with Loki Beaker. Pascal was the first to reach the top of the science career, even before Loki who was second. Vidcund and Lazlo are currently at Level nine. Lazlo is the only Curious brother in my player stories who didn't end up marrying one of his Alien half-sisters. Instead I had Lazlo's friend, the Townie Crystal Vu reciprocate his crush and the two of them are now happily married. Lazlo and his older brothers have befriended Loki Beaker, the cruel scientist whom Pascal and Vidcund previously feuded with. The three of them wanted to be on positive terms with Loki because they all had the same career path and they all needed to make more friends to work their way up. Lazlo is the only remaining Curious brother who has not been Abducted and / or impregnated by Aliens. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *The headshot of Lazlo that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. He also now has the long locks hairstyle (from Open for Business). *Because Lazlo has no neat points, he is prone to leaving puddles on the floor when he takes a shower. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Lazlo has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Pleasure secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *A close examination of Lazlo and Pascal's faces reveal that they both use the 8th default Maxis face template "Archeasi" in Create a Sim. Both their faces have been customised from the original template, and are very similar but not identical to the face template of each other. Lazlo has a wider lower face, and jaw, a narrower mouth, and narrower eyes. Lazlo's eyebrows are also curved downwards whereas Pascal's are not, while Pascal's outer eye is curved upwards slightly, unlike Lazlo's. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)